


DOG SAVED BY LESBIAN (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!!!!)

by Adohug



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, alyssa's never named whoops, but you know its her, it'll be shown somewhere, this is based off of SJAandDWfan's latest fic, video transcript format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: [The video is obviously shot on someone’s phone, luckily horizontal. It’s shaky, but the viewers can clearly see that the recorder is on the edge of a wall by water. In the distance, the Washington Monument stands tall.]RECORDER: Oh, my god-Or: I read a fic by SJAandDWfan and got InspiredOr or: lesbian flirts by heroic deed, crowd notices
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	DOG SAVED BY LESBIAN (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the dangers of chasing bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136447) by [SJAandDWfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan). 



> This fic was inspired by SJAandDWfan's fic, I wanted to write a recording!

[The video is obviously shot on someone’s phone, luckily horizontal. It’s shaky, but the viewers can clearly see that the recorder is on the edge of a wall by water. In the distance, the Washington Monument stands tall.]

RECORDER: Oh, my god-

[A quick zoom-in on a spot in the water, where a light thing and a bigger thing are growing closer.]

WOMAN, off to the side: Emma! What are you doing?!?

[Another zoom-in and the things are clear: a puppy, struggling to stay afloat, and a person swimming towards it -- obviously the “Emma” mentioned.]

RECORDER: Is that your dog, ma’am?

WOMAN: Yeah, she just- her collar came off- she jumped in to-to get her before I could move-

[At this point, the murmur of a crowd is obvious to the viewers.]

MAN 1: Oh, shit-

MAN 2: Hope that dog’s-

GIRL: Clothes?

[The camera stays on the dog and her rescuer, who grow closer together by the second.]

RECORDER: Come on, get her!

MAN 2: Get her!

WOMAN: Get her, Emma!

[The whole crowd is encouraging Emma, so when she finally grabs the dog a cheer rises up.]

MAN 1: Yeah!

GIRL: Woo!!

[Emma, in the water, turns around and starts heading back to shore, but it’s obvious she’s beginning to struggle.]

WOMAN: Thank god… Her clothes, she’ll want her clothes-

GIRL: Ma’am, are these her clothes?

[The crowd seems to start thinking about what’s to come, now that the dog is safe.]

MAN 1: She’ll be freezing-

MAN 2: I’ve got a blanket for the lady-

GIRL: My scarf-

RECORDER: Can someone call 911? They’ll know what to do-

TEENAGER: I got it-

[All the while, Emma draws closer to the wall. The video zooms out as she gets closer, and the viewers will realize that she and the dog have drifted from the crowd. A shake from walking begins on the video.]

RECORDER: She’s over here!

[Emma touches the wall and another cheer rises up from everyone, but it doesn’t last long.]

MAN 2: Help her up!

[The video is now to the side, where it can see the second part of the rescue. Emma is down in the water, and a man hangs off the edge -- anchored by the crowd -- to help. The dog is passed up and quickly bundled up into someone’s scarf.]

WOMAN: Nugget, you’re safe-

[A woman, obviously the dog’s -- Nugget’s-- owner, appears on the edge of the video, relief clearly written all over her face. Back on the wall, a second man is leaned over the edge and together, they manage to haul Emma out of the water. She immediately collapses, shivering and tired.]

WOMAN: Emma!

[The woman rushes to Emma’s side, pulling her to a sitting position and wrapping someone’s blanket around her shoulders. It looks like they’re talking, but the phone’s microphone isn’t strong enough to pick up any words.]

TEENAGER: There’s paramedics on their way-

RECORDER: Give the woman her dog-

[The woman receives her dog, still swaddled in the scarf, who immediately licks her owner’s face. A collective “aw” sounds from the crowd at the sight. Woman and dog settle onto the ground next to Emma, and the woman rubs her arms through the blanket.]

MAN 1: Glad they’re okay-

[Suddenly, in a move absolutely nobody expected, least of all Emma, the woman tugs her blanket towards her and kisses her.]

MAN 1: Oh, shit-

MAN 2: Lesbians! Woo!

TEENAGER: That-

GIRL: Oh-

RECORDER: Welp-

[The kiss eventually ends, but it seems like the two women are off in their own little world. The woman’s hand falls onto her dog, and they exchange a few more words before they both burst into laughter.]

RECORDER: Ma’ams? There are paramedics on the way.

[The camera falls off of the women, aimed at the ground. Muted conversation is heard for a few more seconds, before the recorder seems to remember about their phone.]

RECORDER: Oh, shit-

[End transcription.]

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not my original idea, but i was told that this was allowed


End file.
